


Cozy

by teawithpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithpotter/pseuds/teawithpotter
Summary: Draco has a cozy evening with Harry's jumper.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drabble (and challenge), and what better way to do it than the wonderful Drarry discord.  
> The prompt is "borrowed", the length 117 words.

Draco loves sleeves that are just a bit too long. He loves how they warm his fingers. But mostly, he loves them when they’re Harry’s.

Draco hugs his knees and lays his chin on them, revelling in the blue knit softness of the jumper on his skin and closing his eyes. It was as if Harry’s scent was woven into the wool—cinnamon, pine, and kind warmth. If Draco could save Harry’s scent in it permanently, he would never be inclined to return the jumper to him.

As Draco sits there, inhaling his boyfriend's scent in an oversized jumper, he wonders about the exact moment when he became such a sap for Harry Potter and his too-long sleeves.


End file.
